


Westworld

by VicenteValtieri



Series: The Matrassons [2]
Category: The Matrassons, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fic, For GhostHost, Four steps, I think I failed..., M/M, Matrassons, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: This is a part of a fic trade with GhostHost. I think I failed and it's really short so - nyeh. I do better next time.The Matra has four steps for ending pointless wars. Step 1: Pick two influential characters. Step 2: Put them into a hilarious/impossible situation where they have to work together. Step 3: ??? Step 4: PEACE!These two just happen to be an Optimus Prime and Starscream dropped into a horrifying theme park.





	Westworld

Optimus Prime woke up tied to a haunted house ride. A severely demented haunted house ride. Pulling at the bindings, his sky blue optics traveled over the details of the set up as he passed a maze of severed heads. Terrifying. He shuddered and struggled a harder to get free.

“Welcome to this nightmare land…” A song was playing over the loudspeakers. “Where all your nightmares creeping… Welcome to the nightmare land… Don’t you wish you were sleeping?”

Optimus cringed from a terrifyingly realistic torture sequence replaying over and over, but there was nowhere to look that wasn’t horrifying. He had to be dreaming, didn’t he? None of this was possibly real.

As the ride was coming up on the station, the Convoy heard something. “…Kill me.” A familiar, high voice whispered. “Please… kill me…”

Optimus’s helm snapped around. “Starscream?!” 

Energon dripped onto his shoulder and he slowly turned his optics upwards. Starscream was suspended above the tracks, helpless, battered, and bleeding. An optical shield had been pushed over his optics and his audials were muffled. How long had he been hanging there?

The ride didn’t even slow down at the station and Optimus pulled at the bindings frantically, twisting his wrists. He didn’t want to ride this horror show again. Finally, he pulled one servo loose, wrenching his thumb, and worked his way free of the other. Standing up on the seat, he tried to figure out a way to get up to Starscream to cut him loose. Really, there was only one.

Starscream screamed when he touched his arm, howled when he put his weight on it, and wailed when he began climbing up using his arms as handholds to get to the wires holding him suspended. “Please! Please, kill me, I beg you! Haven’t you done enough?”

Optimus cut free the wires holding his legs, sending him swinging, which induced another wail, then cut his arms and held on, pulling the Seeker over his own frame to shield him from the impact.

He was left stunned on the platform, listening to Starscream’s broken sobbing. Reaching up, he touched the Seeker’s faceplates and then ripped off the audial covers. Starscream’s voice rose to a wail again and Optimus found his servos covered in energon blood. The audial covers had been stapled to Starscream’s helm and some of the armor had ripped away with them.

“Shh… Shh…” He comforted the Seeker, examining the optical shield. It was stapled down as well and would probably tear a good chunk of Starscream’s faceplates off with it if he tried to pull it off. He would have to pick open each staple. “This is going to hurt, but when it’s done, you’re going to see again, okay? Okay…”

Starscream whimpered with each staple he picked open, then sobbed as the optical shield was pulled away and the dim, purple colored light reached him. “…Where are we?”

“I don’t know.” Optimus worked his arms beneath the Seeker. “Come on. We have to find a way out.”

“…Saw an exit… next to the whirligig…” Starscream muttered, wincing at every motion. He was a puddle of pain and electrified nerve endings. “…Hurts so bad…”

“I know. I can see. Let’s go.” Optimus walked out of the haunted house and braved the horrors awaiting them.

 

Unseen by either Cybertronian, a woman watching through a painting. Her blonde hair glowed slightly as she sketched out her name in ink at the corner. The first two steps were complete. The next steps were up to them.


End file.
